Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa is a character in the Mario series who first appeared in the NES video game Super Mario Bros. 3 & the SNES game Super Mario World. He is one of Bowser's 7 children, otherwise referred to as the Koopalings. He is the 5th Koopaling Mario will encounter in both games. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Roy made his debut in this game where he took over Sky Land. He took the ruler's wand and turned him into a Albatoss. Though ruling over the ground and sky half was cracked. It came to an end when Mario and Luigi came. After reaching his cabin, Roy fought vastly by shaking the ground and firing wand blasts. These made it difficult for the Mario Bros. but only 3 hits on the head or several fireballs defeated the Koopaling. Roy being too injured to fight no longer left his airship and retreated having giving up his wand in the process. Super Mario World Roy having lost Sky Land, received Forest of Illusion by his father. Roy also captured a Yoshi egg and guarded it in his castle. Roy days of guarding it were over when the Mario Bros. and their new friend Yoshi came. Roy fought them by climbing up walls and trying to crush them like Morton, though his walls slowly came came in making it harder to avoid his attacks. Though after getting stomped on three times Roy was sent spiraling in the distance. Mario retrieved the egg after the battles. Yoshi Safari Appearing in the final appearance of the Super Scope, Roy fought fought Mario and Yoshi in a mechanical air balloon. His machine was capable of throwing bombs and using cannon balls though his battle was in vain as Roy was shot multiple times were eventually his balloon blew up and Roy was seen falling with the white flag of defeat. Roy surrendered the crystal gem to the victors. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Originally, the Koopalings were guarding Bowser's Castle until Cackletta possessed Bowser and turned him into Bowletta. The Koopalings were hypnotized to fight the Mario Bros. once again. Roy fought by spitting fireballs and ground pounding, plus a time Bob-omb that would explode after eight turns. Though despite this attack method Roy was defeated. What happened to him and his siblings after being defeated was unknown. New Super Mario Bros. Wii After being ignored for 9 years, Roy and his siblings appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Roy and his siblings kidnapped Princess Peach on her birthday. Roy was the boss of World 2 where he is first fought at the tower. Roy fought by using his old technique from ''Super Mario Bros. 3. Roy would jump around, fire wand blasts, and cause stunning ground-pounds. Though the technique didn't help as we was injured in it and retreated to his castle. Roy battled again after fully recovering, Kamek made huge pipes appear where Roy would jump in and try ambush Mario. Though it was futile as he was defeated. Roy survived and went back to World 8. Non-canon appearance ''Mario is Missing Roy accompanied his father on attacking the South Pole to melt it so they can flood the earth. After capturing Mario, Roy was recruited by Bowser to stop Luigi from rescuing him. Roy fought hard though was defeated by a Fire Flower or 6 hits on the head. Hotel Mario Roy Brickhard Hotel was the second hotel to be fought in this game. Roy fought the usual would stop the ground making the room shake though despite this power he was not match for Mario as the plumber defeated him. An closed down his hotel for good. Super Princess Peach Appearing in the beta Roy was going to be the fifth boss of the game. Roy attacked by jumping, spiting fireballs, charging, throwing spike balls, and finally spinning in his shell. Nothing else is known. ''Mario cartoons In the cartoon series, he was known as Bully Koopa. His traits were the same as he was in the game. Siblings *Larry Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa *Half-Brother: Bowser Jr. Category: Mario characters Category: Mario enemies Category: Mario bosses